


Planes

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque Kaede estaba contenta, también estaba comenzando a molestarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes

—En cuanto salga de aquí, papá te llevará a este parque por el que a veces pasa y nos comeremos un helado —dijo Kotetsu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Y luego a un zoológico! Definitivamente tenemos que ir a un zoológico.

Aunque Kaede estaba más que contenta de ver a su padre tan energético, cada vez se sentía más y más tentada de gritarle que dejase de tratarla como una niña pequeña cuando ella ya ni era tan pequeña y además incluso había usado sus poderes para ayudar a otros, orgullosa de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Pero por mucho que quisiese presumirle al mundo que ella era la hija de Wild Tiger, él seguía irritándola con esa actitud y la única razón por la que quería tener paciencia por una vez y quizás aceptar uno o dos de sus ideas, era la alegría que le producía el que él estuviese bien.

—Está bien —aceptó Kaede, interrumpiéndolo en su larga lista de planes para cuando saliera del hospital—. Pero sólo quiero ir al zoológico y que Barnaby también vaya con nosotros.

Kaede había pensado que era imposible, mas la sonrisa de su padre se agrandó incluso más y a pesar de que lo siguiente que ella hizo fue dejar de resistir el impulso de decirle que dejase de tratarla de esa manera, sentía que su propia sonrisa hacía evidente que no estaba tan molesta esta ocasión.


End file.
